What Visions I have Seen Revisited
by Dreadedfemale
Summary: This was an old E/O challenge.  Dean's lost Sam.  Again.  He visits a witch for help and ends up with a fever.  I posted another version but upon rereading I think I like this one better.  Rated for language.


**A/N**: This is something I came across while I was looking for inspiration to get me back into fanfic. It's a version of an old E/O challenge: Dean has a fever. I did post one similar but different. I was rereading this and my hubby said I should post it. So here it is for better or worse. Thanks for reading! Hopefully this will spark me into finishing the undone ones I have.

Disclaimer: Still not mine! Dammit! Not for profit just for fun.

Here I am again searching out some witch doctor to thrown down some mojo. Only this time it's a witch and the mojo has nothing to do with someone dying.

I have to duck low to get inside the tent. Sam'd have to crawl. Sam. _Dammit_. He's why I'm here.

The woman inside smiles as I sit cross-legged on the floor. I stare, can't help it. Her eyes are amazing, milky yet startlingly blue. For all that she's supposed to be blind she's eyeing me like a choice piece of beef.

"You wish to dream-walk?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why?" She never takes her creepy fascinating eyes off me.

"To find someone."

"To dream-walk can be dangerous. Perhaps you will find nothing yet lose yourself. Do you accept this?"

"Yes." Like I have a choice.

"You must have a kinship to the one you wish to find. Do you have this?"

"Yes. He's my brother. I…I gotta find him. I'm s'posed to protect—"

"At ease hunter I will help but you must do as I ask without hesitation. Will you do this?"

"Yes." Breathe. I'm calmer. In control. If I'd been in control the other night instead of three sheets gone and hunting after something other than monsters I wouldn't be here. I'd be back at that ratty ass motel with Sam snoring in the other bed.

"Once in the dream-world you must stay on the path. Do not stray. Do not stop. You must not stop until you find what you seek. Do you understand this?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes." A scent, sweet and earthy, chanting delicate and soothing I have to fight to keep from swaying.

"Think only of your brother."

I push everything away except…_Sam._

"Open your eyes!" Startled I do. Before I can focus, she opens her palm and blows across it sending a stinging cloud into my face. Fire in my eyes, nose, my lungs, scratchy. I cough, gasp, cough, shake my head.

So warm. Warmer. I feel sweat beading on my lip.

"What was that?" I croak rubbing my eyes. Hot. I tear off my coat. The tent had been comfortable with it's low burning fire now the heat is… I'm dizzy, nauseous. "Is it just me or did it get real hot in here?"

Time becomes taffy, slow and flexible. The walls of the tent ripple. I shake my head again to clear it. Wipe my face on my shirt before it's gone too. I don't know where. Just gone and I am on _fire_.

"Be at ease. Do not fight." The whisper brushes against my ear.

I'm damn near down to my skivvies before I realize the heat is coming from inside me. Shit. I mean _shit_. My eyes ache, won't stop tearing I try to focus on the woman. "What the…What'd you do to me?"

"Be at ease hunter. You must let the fever take you."

"Must…my…a—" My head drops back like a stone. I can actually feel my eyes roll up then….

…I'm standing on a dirt path. Wind whips through the trees on either side of it. _What in the—_

"Move quickly now. Do not stop!" The voice booms out of nowhere, everywhere. My ears ring.

Witches. Always with the ominous and the drama. I start walking. Tree branches flail but I don't feel a breeze and I'm still burning up. There's color here but it's muted, quiet. A still in pastels only it's not very still. It's weird.

I'm just starting to wonder about the otherworldly things when…

"Dean!"

"Dad?"

"You did it again. Told you to watch him. Dammit boy! When are you going to learn?" He's off to my right. Off the path. Wearing his 'I'm gonna get me a slice of Dean-pie' face and dammit inside I start to squirm.

"Dad I'm sorry I—" Not real. Not real. Keep walking. I put my head down but not fast enough. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of something slithering deep in the mist that clings to the ground. A big something. Hallucination from the fever? Keep walking.

"Dean baby come here. It's ok. Sammy's fine see?" I glance to my left. There's my mother whole and young holding a gurgling bundle out to me.

"Momma?" A vise clamps down on my ribcage and I'm four years old.

I rub grimy, chubby hands into my eyes. I'm crying. The tears are cold on my overheated skin. Not real. Keep walking. Slither. Closer. Sam. _Sam._

"You could've stayed Dean. With Ben and me. He's your son. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to chose without feeling obligated. Come back we miss you."

"Lisa?" God she's beautiful. Ben's laughing, holding her hand. There's a tug tug in my gut. I stop. Dammit can't help it. I stop and it's damn near the last fuck-up I ever make in a long and storied career of fuck-ups.

Her face splits wide and I know what's been slithering around in the mist. It's more snake than eel with qualities of both and teeth. I don't think it could fit another in its mouth? Maw? Fast like lightning it's on the path behind me not sure where 'cause I'm facing the other way and doing my impersonation of an Olympic runner with a gun to his head.

It screams. My ears bleed, heads going to implode. It's gaining I can feel it's anticipation. It's breath. It snaps, my back opens up. Death is good motivation. I'm flying now gasping, sweating, bleeding. Ahead at the end of the path is a door. I've seen one like it recently. Abandoned theater couple blocks from the hotel.

"Sam!" I plow though it….

….my head snaps up. I lean over and vomit into a pan I can only assume was placed there in case I did. Stomach empty, I shiver. The tent's empty. I'm alone. At least the fevers gone and I got what I came for.

"Hang on Sammy."


End file.
